I Don't Like Mondays
by Sun-chan1
Summary: A coda to the episode Lineage.  B'Elanna/Seven.


Title: I Don't Like Mondays

Author: Dariclone

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seven/B'Elanna

Fandom: Star Trek Voyager

AN: A coda to the episode Lineage.

B'Elanna Torres sighed as she stepped onto the bridge. It had been a long day No matter how much she tried to clear her head, thoughts of her recent behavior and Tom's dismay at her actions regarding her daughter filled her head. _Stop it, you have work to do, you idiot. _ She admonished herself and turned to get a status report.

After awhile, the Klingon woman's trance was broken as she felt a presence directly behind her. Annoyed that this person had refused to even announce their presence, B'Elanna whirled around. "What do you want?" she demanded.

The blonde women in front of her as usual, betrayed no emotion. "I came to offer my assistance, Lieutenant."

"If I needed you're assistance or anyone else's, don't you think I would've asked for it?" B'Elanna growled out.

"It may be, Lieutenant, that you are unaware that you require assistance." Seven countered softly.

B'Elanna felt her anger rise. "Are you questioning me?"

"Not you're ability as an Officer," Seven stepped closer into B'Elanna's personal space, "Only your well-being, you have been having a difficult time lately."

"And how would you know?" B'Elanna asked knowing as soon as the question left her lips, that it was a foolish one. The ship rumor mill was always up to date; it worked as well as her engines. It was hard to believe that only a few days ago B'Elanna hadn't minded that fact, she was quite happy to share the news that she was pregnant.

It was awhile before the blonde spoke again, ignoring the brunette's question. "I will help you check that the engines are running correctly. That way the work will be halved."

The pair of women worked in silence after that, if anyone else had stepped onto the bridge expecting to work alone, they would have been in for the shock of their life.

After about an hour, B'Elanna spoke. "I really do appreciate your help but there's not much else to do. You can go to bed if you'd like."

"Thank you Lieutenant, but that is not necessary." The other woman rolled her eyes, expecting to be corrected in her wording and reminded that the ex-Borg did not sleep, but regenerated. She was surprised however, when Seven spoke again. "I regenerated prior to undertaking this taks, so that I could come and work with you."

B'Elanna was honestly baffled as to Seven's motives in this. What could she get out of it? "Why would you do that?" B'Elanna asked taken off guard.

"I did not just come here to work." The blonde replied stiffly. "I also wanted to express my sympathy for your ordeal."

"You care about that? Why?" B'Elanna asked, dumbfounded.

"You may not be aware of this, but I am all too familiar with wanting to forget and in fact, completely reject a part of yourself."

B'Elanna fidgeted uncomfortably. She really didn't want this subject brought up again but it seemed to hang in the air everywhere she went. "You have no idea what you're talking about. What you were was a monster. Being a Klingon is part of who I am, it's something I should be proud of. Or are you saying you liked killing innocent people?"

The accusation felt like a slap in the face as soon as she said it. Even B'Elanna knew that Seven had not enjoyed the actions she been forced to carry out at the hands of the Borg. She had been a machine, not a person acting of her own free will. But, she noted to herself, that was exactly the point B'Elanna had been trying to make, Seven *hadn't* been in control of herself, how could she compare that with B'Elanna's Klingon identity? Still, she mused, Seven was trying to be nice, not insulting. Perhaps she was just a little misguided as to her concept of identity. Who wouldn't be after spending practically your whole life as part of the Hive Mind?

B'Elanna opened her mouth to apologize, but was surprised to hear Seven speak first. "It is a part of who you are, yes. And yet you are not comfortable with that fact."

What?"

"You stated that you *should* be proud of your Klingon heritage, not that you are."

B'Elanna sighed. Seven had struck a nerve there, she was absolutely right. Despite all of her posturing, even Seven could see through her. Some Klingon she turned out to be.

"I am not saying that you should be ashamed." Seven continued, softly. "The Klingons are a proud and noble race," B'Elanna looked up into Seven's eyes not noticing the tears that were coming from her own. "Despite the Borg's lack of understanding towards them." Seven said, with something like a touch of humor in her voice.

The humor faded quickly however. "I may not have been an individual when I committed the atrocities that I did while with the Borg but do you not think I have to live with them? Do you not think I wish I could erase these memories just as you wish you could erase your painful past by shielding your daughter from the same humiliation you have suffered?"

B'Elanna was crying in earnest now and while she was embarrassed by the tears streaming down her face, she didn't turn away from Seven. Instead, she swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke. "Thank you, Seven."

"You are welcome, B'Elanna. I know you may not agree, but I consider you my friend."

B'Elanna thought about this. Sur the blonde Borg was a pain in her butt, but they're arguments were really more for sport than due to serious disagreements lately and more importantly the other woman seemed to be the only one who understood her anymore and that included Tom. "I consider you my friend too, Seven." B'Elanna said hoarsely.

Without a word, Seven crossed over to where B'Elanna was standing. "Please do not cry," she said wiping B'Elanna's tears. "You are far too beautiful for that."

B'Elanna did not stiffen or turn away. Instead she took a breath. And in the moment she was breathing, she realized something. She needed Seven. Not Tom. Seven was the one who made her breath run hot and cold; Seven was the one who made her passionate. After all, her arguments with Seven made her more her more aroused than anything Tom had ever done to get her in the mood.

And in that instant she knew what she had to do. B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Seven's neck and kissed her.

Seven wasted no time in returning her kiss. Seven's tongue felt heavenly in B'Elanna's mouth and her breath warmed B'Elanna's neck.

When the kiss had ended, B'Elanna stayed standing with Seven's arms embracing her for a long while "This is amazing." She enthused. "I've never felt anything like this. Not with Tom, that's for sure. I guess we'll have to come up with something to tell him. Seven quirked an eyebrow and B'Elanna elaborated. "A way to tell him that we're together now. I can't just tell him that I was talking to *you* about my problems with my Klingon side, I don't even talk to him about it. It's one of the biggest problems in our marriage. And besides, you know how this ship is," she added with a rueful laugh. "We'll need to come up with a cover story to spread to the gossipers."

Seven looked dazed for a minute and than alarmed, as if suddenly realizing something she hadn't thought of before. She pushed B'Elanna out of her arms.

"Hey!" B'Elanna said, but didn't lose her smile or her good-natured tone.

Seven however, was not in the mood for fun. "B'Elanna, you must stay with Tom Paris." She said her voice toneless.

"Excuse me?" B'Elanna was angry now. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"B'Elanna, I may be inexperienced when it comes to understanding my emotions, but I even I know that I have never felt anything that can be measured against what I feel for you." Seven's voice was much gentler now and B'Elanna thought that she might be able to interject something, but Seven held a finger to her lips. However, you are carrying Tom Paris' baby. It would be highly improper for me to steal you, and her, away from him."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" B'Elanna said, once she realized Seven was finished and she was permitted to speak. "Just go on and pretend as though this never happened? That we never shared this moment? That we don't share a connection?"

"That is one choice," Seven replied sadly. "Or we could continue in this manner if you wish?" When she realized B'Elanna didn't understand what she was getting at, she continued. "In my social lessons, I have come to understand that some find clandestine meetings to be… exciting. And then, one day when your daughter is older and Captain Janeway has found a way for us to return to the Alpha Quadrant which she undoubtedly will, perhaps you would consider joining me?" Seven let her pervious statement stand and it did just that as nothing was said for several minutes.

Suddenly, B'Elanna jerked away and hurried towards the door. "B'Elanna?" Seven called out, anxious.

"I'll think about it!" B'Elanna called back, but even now as she made for the exit, she knew the answer. She would return to Seven. She had too. If she didn't she would never make it through the days to come.


End file.
